


a door and your friends

by heartriku



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Dream, M/M, POV Second Person, alex add any tags you want, and they were ROOMMATES, but you know!, everyone press f for respects, for plot purposes, haha keeping that one because it's funny, i wish i was the one who had this dream ngl, implied nsfw but no actual sex scene, not in their room unfortunately, or rather a nightmare, this whole thing was based off a dream i find that beautiful, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartriku/pseuds/heartriku
Summary: i am posting this for a friend who wishes to remain anonymous! their summary is as follows:Aina is about to open the door to her bedroom when she realizes someone is there.Based on a cursed dream sequence that I don’t know why it happened. Only published because friend requested so.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, sorta
Kudos: 9





	a door and your friends

**Author's Note:**

> So… this is nsfw but no actual nsfw happens. I was just, the witness? Not actual witness. You, you’ll see. This was fucking terrifying to dream actually. Character cursed by the event is Aina because people keep saying I’m like Aina. So yeah, she’s ooc sorry.  
Op of this ao3 account isn’t who wrote this, but friend who offered to post it because he wanted it recorded for posterity.
> 
> Alex, I hope you’re happy with my suffering
> 
> People who know who this is, keep your silence.

You walk down the corridor of your apartment, making your way to your bedroom’s door. Your muscles are screaming for release of their tension, but there is no time to go through a therapy massage these days. Today you had to attend two make up classes in the morning, and make up for in-week absences at the school library. On campus jobs may not pay the best, but the max hours’ salary covered your advanced interests. Working until the closing shift was totally worth it, and you’ve got a room all to yourself to welcome your bones.

You grab the doorknob when a shiver chills up your spine, dread carving your chest, but why? You review your actions: yes, you locked the door, yes, you checked no one followed you from your car to the entrance, no, you heard no sound when you unlocked the apartment, yes you set up the security lock, no, no one should be here since Lucia is in Dallas presenting her thesis, no you saw no signs of anyone breaking in, yes you checked the kitchennete bathroom and living room, Lucia has her room more armed than area 52 so no one can try any shit. You breathe and close your eyes.  _ Why shouldn’t I open my own bedroom’s door? _

Finally, your brain produces one thought:

“Galo and Lio are having sex in there, you know.”

You blink and scrunch your eyes. 

_ what,  _

_ the _

  
  


_ FUCK _

  
  


You lead your ear to the o door for a second and draw away instantly. Even if you press you won’t hear anything. The dorm’s acoustics are so good, you rocked to 5 concerts in Project Diva with Galo at max volume in your room while Lucia slept on the couch unperturbed. She passed out while trying to bingewatch Twin Peaks thanks to a lost bet with Remi. Your lips’ corners rose fondly at the memory, but dropped when you remembered what was, supposedly happening in the present. If some heat was really going on, you can’t tell from sound alone! It’s horrible you can’t be certain, but you’d rather not hear moans from the friends you have to file books with every morning. 

You shake your head and think this is stupid, but the blur of the day clears and you remember this morning: you actually left your dorm at 10, after you waited for Lio at 9 to arrive and pick up your research part for History 102. He had brought Galo along since they happened to crossroads, and he wanted to say hi to his best friend Aina and motivate her before a heavy and challenging day!

“So invoke your burning spirit and beat the task into a crisp, okay?” Galo said flexing, drawing laughs from a reclining Lio and you at your desk. He was on your bed but you didn’t mind. There were no other seats for guests at your room so, yeah. It turned usual for Lio to sit atop 4 cushions, you to rest a pillow on the wall for your back and Galo to sit on the carpet with the bed’s side as the back. It was the only way to huddle around your TV and play smash. Lucia’s gadgets littering the common room made it unusuable for game nights. Because of them, you didn’t flicker either when Lio drew Galo close with his legs after some retort. You saw Galo start to tickle him, and let the laughs fill the background noise as you reviewed your needs for the day: paycheck tracker, that pen color you can’t focus without, screwdriver to fix the machine, usb with Eyeshine remixes. You save all into your purse and turn around to see the mood changed: Galo’s head resting on Lios’ thigh, Lio leaning and whispering in his ear. You sighed. They were pretty shameless over time, getting more and more obvious as these common points became their only points to meet each other. Everyone’s finals were in progress from a week ago, cutting common time short. And simultaneously, you were tired of seeing them pine for the next step they hadn’t taken. Catching Lio click his tongue and say “Never a time and place, sadly. I’m really sorry” was all it took to make you breathe in and stomp your foot. 

“Alright, that’s enough! You can do it here.”

Both turned with shock and looked you over. “What?”

“Aina, did you sleep properly yesterday?”

You shrugged. “You both deserve to have your time and de-stress a little.” And stop fucking bursting with horny energy at every second, “And the timing is perfect like: my roomate is gone and I’m gonna be busy all day, probably until late at night.”

Galo stood up. “Aina, you don’t have to worry about that. You don’t have to-”

You wave your hand. “Nah. I’ve never been in love so I don’t know how frustrating it is to be in a shared dorm that is always full so there is never a space. I know it must be a lot.” Lio’s dropped gaze is all the evidence. You chuckled and grabbed your keys, stopping only to look at the couple over your shoulder

“Just clean up everything and wash all the sheets after you’re done, okay?”

When the door slammed shut, your mind fell back to the present. You blink and think, wow, you really will do anything for your friends, won’t you? And it’s been so long since this morning. They probably did their thing and left long ago, but you’ve read of people going so crazy at their first time they’ll hook for long if they have the space and time. Maybe you could check if you’ve got any texts? You draw up your phone, but the battery is death. You bite back a hiss sure you plugged the damn thing before your shift! But cables tend to fail, so there is nothing you can do. The spare original cable is in… your night desk. 

You look back to the door, and notice it is slightly ajar. You squint to see the lights are off, but enough from the outside to catch a glimpse of,  _ skin?!  _ You bite back a shriek by bitting your hand and wince. Wrong, wrong muscle to target. You blink your head calm and grab the doorknob, twisting it gently and drawing the door completely closed with no noise. You tiptoe back to the common room and move paper stacks.

Thank god you pass out so fast

X X X 

You wake up to butterflies of laughter, lavender of your fabric softener hitting your noise. They must have overdone the amount, haven’t they? And there’s also a blanket on you. You see a blueberry muffin on the table with a “ =( we’re really sorry! “ memo next to it, and you smile. You’ve munched half through it when you make it to your door, now open. Still, you place some knocks on the door and walk in when Lio answers. You see him on his stomach, laughing while Galo is leaning on a pillow saying something. Both are just shirtless but that’s it. Everything looks the exact way you left it this morning, so you nod sit at your desk, drawing your laptop close to punch in today’s work hours. Lio’s suddenly sobs and passes to laughing. Galo and you both ask in unison: “What’s so funny?” 

He draws his face back with tears and tries with breaks to speak.  _ Damn Lio, get it over with already _ : “I said something stupid while we were doing it, like remember I said  ** _-I’m going to S-rank dominate you- _ ** ?”

Galo snorts and you bend over, kicking your desk mercilessly. It’s incredible how you all can just laugh despite the fact these two had sex on your own bed, and how you just don’t mind right now. 

You’re just, glad to have them for friends and share this and many past joys. It’s great really. Not everyone can be this open to each other. Sure you were terrified, but that’s over. 

Sunday is starting soon.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you’re curious: I woke up at the laughing before I could ask Lio why he hasn’t thanked me for the big favor  
motherfucker :/
> 
> and I don’t know if this is a thing people do for their friends irl. I woke up mouthing “what the fuck.” I expanded on the dream to make it readable/try to find logic in dream me’s actions??? because what the fuck man what the fuck
> 
> brains are weird
> 
> and in case you didnt notice yeah Aina is a lesbian in this fic bc so am I otherwise this shit doesn’t make sense. I’m still terrified of this dream to this day thanks.


End file.
